Saori da Neve
by Estrela Polar
Summary: Uma versão diferente de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões usando os cavaleiros e Athena.


**SAORI DA NEVE**

Em uma terra muito distante existia um rei muito bondoso chamado Aioria, ele tinha uma mulher chamada Marin. A rainha Marin estava grávida pela primeira vez do rei Aioria, no começo do inverno. Um dia ela estava costurando uma roupa para o seu bebê perto da janela da sala de estar do palácio, quando furou o dedo na agulha fazendo com que uma gota de sangue cai-se na neve e vendo isso ela fez um pedido.

**Marin:** Eu gostaria de ter uma filha branca como a neve, com os lábios vermelhos como o sangue, os cabelos de cor violeta, os olhos da cor do mel e a voz dos pássaros e seu nome será Saori da Neve.

Mais o rei que também estava na sala de estar ouviu o pedido da mulher e também achou bonita a forma como ela queria a filha e também o nome da criança e mesmo sem falar para ela, ele achou a descrição e o nome da criança muito bonito e também fez uma oração aos céus pedindo para que o desejo de sua mulher fosse aceito.

Um dia a rinha estava cuidando das rosas que tinha no palácio quando começou a sentir as dores do parto, ela estava acompanhada do rei.

**Aioria:** Como está se sentindo meu amor?

**Marin:** Está doendo um pouco, mais eu vou sobreviver.

**Aioria:** Então vamos para o quarto, para que a nossa filha possa nascer calmamente.

Então a rainha foi levada pelo rei até um quarto do palácio, que ficava no primeiro andar e lá teve a sua querida filha as duras penas, mais isso acabou fazendo com que a rainha falece-se, causando uma enorme tristeza para o rei. Mais mesmo assim ele não se deixou abater facilmente, tentou fazer o possível para ser o melhor pai para a sua filha, mais quando a pequena tinha cinco anos o rei não agüentando a solidão por muito tempo se casou com uma mulher muito bonita chamada Shina. O rei não sabia, mais a sua esposa Shina era na verdade uma bruxa que tinha como fonte de seu poder e beleza um espelho mágico, com o tempo ela foi envenenando o rei com as sua poções, para que assim ela pudesse ficar com o reino só para ela e não demorou muito para que o rei falecesse deixando para trás uma filha muito triste e uma mulher muito satisfeita. Mais a maldade da rainha não foi suficiente, ela começou a maltratar a princesa.

**Shina:** Saori, a partir de hoje você ficará encarregada da limpeza do palácio, como também do pátio do palácio.

**Saori:** Sim Senhora.

Como não tinha jeito de protestar a princesa tinha que sujeitar as ordens da madrasta, inclusive os seus vestidos finos foram trocados por trapo, mais ela nunca perdia a esperança, fazendo os seus serviços sempre cantando.

_Quando a lua tentar me encontrar,_

_Diga à ela que eu me perdi_

_Na neblina que cobre o mar_

_Mas me deixa te ver partir_

_Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o sol acordar_

_Por de trás do seu sorriso_

_Me fazendo lembrar_

_(Refrão)_

_Que eu posso tentar te esquecer_

_Mas você sempre será_

_A onda me que me arrasta_

_Que me leva pro teu mar_

_Sinto a calma em volta de mim_

_O teu vento vem me perturbar_

_Me envolve me leva daqui_

_Me afoga de novo no mar_

_Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o sol acordar_

_Por de trás do seu sorriso_

_Me fazendo lembrar_

_(Refrão)_

_Que eu posso tentar te esquecer_

_Mas você sempre será_

_A onda me que me arrasta_

_Que me leva pro teu mar_

_Me perco nos teus olhos_

_E mergulho sem pensar_

_Se voltarei..._

_Posso tentar te esquecer_

_Mas você sempre será_

_A onda me que me arrasta_

_Que me leva pro teu mar_

_Me envolve e me leva_

_Pra longe daqui_

_Me perco nos teus olhos_

_E mergulho sem pensar_

_Se voltarei..._

_Se voltarei!_

Enquanto a princesa cantava estava cantando está canção, um jovem príncipe chamado Seiya a escutou cantando e se apaixonou por ela, o que aconteceu o mesmo com a princesa, mais a madrasta viu o que aconteceu e não gostou nem um pouco e aproveitando a ocasião ela foi consultar o seu espelho.

**Shina**: Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

**Espelho:** Existe, existe sim, ela tem a pele branca como à neve, os olhos como o mel, os cabelo como a violeta, a voz como os pássaros e os lábios vermelhos como o sangue.

**Shina:** Saori da Neve.

Então com isso a madrasta da Saori da Neve decidiu que a princesa de veria ser morta, para isso ela chamou o caçador do castelo.

**Shura:** Chamou-me Majestade?

**Shina:** Eu tenho uma tarefa para você Shura.

**Shura:** Pode falar Alteza.

**Shina:** Eu quero que você leve a princesa para passear no bosque, a mate e coloque o coração dela nessa caixinha.

**Shura:** Mas Majestade...

**Shina:** Você está me questionando Shura?

**Shura: **Não alteza.

**Shina:** Ótimo, faça isso logo, de preferência hoje.

**Shura:** Sim Alteza.

Então o caçador chamou a princesa Saori da Neve para passear, mais antes esperou ela trocar de roupa, já que ela usava roupa de uma simples empregada do castelo. Quando eles estavam quase no meio da floresta, a princesa viu um animal e foi brincar com ele, então o caçador aproveitou a ocasião para tentar matar a princesa mais não conseguiu e ela viu quando ele tentou mata-la e ficou com muito medo.

**Saori:** Por que está tentando me matar Shura?

**Shura:** A rainha me mandou lhe matar princesa, mais eu não consegui. Por isso eu quero que você corra o mais rápido que você conseguir e fuja daqui.

**Saori:** Obrigado.

**Shura:** Agora vá princesa e não olhe para trás.

Logo depois que o Shura terminou de falar, a princesa começou a correr o mais rápido que conseguia, então ela chegou a uma área do bosque que já estava escuro porque já estava escurecendo, com isso à floresta ficou parecendo mais assustadora e fez com que a Saori desmaia-se de susto. No começo do dia ela acordou e viu que estava rodeada de animais.

**Saori:** Amiguinhos, vocês sabem de um lugar onde eu posso ficar?

Respondendo a pergunta, os animais a levaram até uma pequena clareira onde ela viu uma pequena casa, junto com os animais ela foi até lá e bateu na porta.

**Saori:** Olá. Tem alguém em casa?

Como não ouve resposta ela resolveu entrar para ver como era o local, quando ela entrou dentro da casa ela viu que estava toda bagunçada na parte de baixo, os talheres e as vasilhas estavam todos sujos, como também tinha roupas espalhadas pelo chão, mais quando ela foi para a parte de cima da casa ela viu que era pior; porque além das roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, também tinha telhas de aranha no teto e uma porção de poeira por todo lugar, mais o que lhe impressionou foi o tamanho das camas que ela viu, todas elas eram do tamanho de uma criança de 7 anos.

**Saori:** Então é aqui onde as crianças dormem, porque uma como essa só pode ter sido feita por crianças.

Mais quando ela começou a olhar com mais atenção as coisas, viu o nome de cada uma das pessoas que ela achava que eram crianças.

**Saori:** **Mestre**, **Zangado**, **Atchim**, **Feliz**, **Dengoso**, **Soneca** e **Dunga**; mais que nomes mais engraçados. Com certeza devem ser crianças muito espertas com esses nomes. Bom vamos começar a limpeza da casa amiguinhos.

Com a ajuda dos animais, Saori da Neve começou a fazer um faxina na casa inteira, lavando as louças sujas, lavando a roupa, e fazendo a comida para quando as crianças voltassem tivessem o que comer, no final da tarde estava tudo limpo e a comida no fogo esquentando; mais como ela estava muito cansada resolveu ir dormir um pouco antes do jantar. Em uma mina de pedras preciosas não muito longe da onde a princesa estava, sete pessoas trabalhavam arduamente escavando a caverna para poder obter rubis, diamantes, cristais, safiras, esmeraldas e ouro para poderem vender e terem com o que sobreviver. Enquanto trabalhavam eles cantavam

_Trabalhando, trabalhando eu vou,_

_Buscar o meu sustento para viver feliz, _

_Bata aqui, bate ali em todo lugar_

_Pedras preciosas eu vou encontrar._

_Ouro, rubis, esmeraldas cristais e safiras,_

_Lindas pedras eu hei de achar _

_E muito contente eu hei de ficar,_

_Pois com isso feliz vou viver._

_Bata, bate, lindas pedras vou achar_

_Bate, bate, mui contente vou estar,_

_Bate, bate, muitas pedras vou achar_

_Bate, bate mui feliz eu vou ficar_

_Chega a hora de terminar,_

_o dia já no fim,_

_mais feliz para casa vou_

_por que belezas eu achei._

_E para casa eu vou, eu vou,_

_Pra casa agora eu vou_

_Parara tim bum, parara tim bum_

_Eu vou, eu vou, eu vou, eu vou_

_Pra casa agora eu vou _

_Parara tim bum, parara tim bum._

Enquanto eles ian cantando o final da musica, ajeitavam as coisas no seu devido lugar e fecharam a mina, mais durante o caminha para casa eles continuavam a cantar, mais quando eles estavam bem próximos de casa viram que a luz estava ligada e ficaram um pouco assustados.

**Mestre/Dokko:** Algum de vocês deixou a luz de casa ligada?

**Zangado/Kamus:** Não. Por que está perguntado em Mestre? (Irritado)

**Mestre/Dokko:** Eu só estava perguntado Zangado. Mais vamos com cuidado ver quem entrou na nossa casa.

Então todos eles entraram na casa e viram a arrumação em que ela estava e se surpreenderam.

**Atchim/Aldebaram:** Quem, Atchim, fez toda esta limpeza? Atchim, não deixou nem vestígio do resto de doce que eu deixei na minha caneca ontem, Atchim.

**Soneca/Kanon:** Eu não sei, mais vamos logo dormir. (Sonolento)

**Zangado/Kamus:** Que dormir o que. Nós vamos é ver quem foi que invadiu a nossa casa e expulsa-lo daqui.

**Dengoso/Afrodite:** Mais não é pra tanto, Zangado. (Meloso)

**Feliz/Miro:** Eu não ligo se tiver alguém para fazer esses serviços para a gente, eu ficaria mais feliz do que já estou com isso.

**Zangado/Kamus:** Você não toma jeito né Feliz?

O Zangado fala dando um cascudo na cabeça do Feliz, estragando a felicidade dele.

**Feliz/Miro:** Que droga Zangado,você só sabe me bater.

**Zangado/Kamus**: Isso é para ver ser você para de falar besteira de uma vez por todas.

**Feliz/Miro:** Seu chato. (Mostrando a língua)

**Mestre/Dokko:** Será vocês dois podem parar com isso por pelo menos um minuto.

**Feliz/Miro:** Foi ele que começou.

**Zangado/Kamus:** Mais eu pelo menos não sou irresponsável como certo alguém que eu conheço.

**Feliz/Miro:** Isso foi uma indireta?

**Zangado/Kamus:** Entenda como quiser!

**Atchim/Aldebaram:** Dá para, Atchim, vocês dois pararem, Atchim, com isso e irmos ver lá, Atchim, em cima?

**Zangado/Miro:** Tudo bem.

Então os sete foram subindo as escadas até o quarto onde eles dormiam, quando chegaram na porta, o Mestre fez sinal para que eles ficassem quietos, logo depois disso eles entraram no quarto com muito cuidado para não terem nenhuma surpresa desagradável, quando estavam perto das camas eles ouviram um ressonar baixinho e com cuidado pegaram coisas para se defender do invasor, mais quando eles iam atacar a pessoa se virou ainda dormindo e eles virão que era uma mulher que estava dormindo em algumas das camas que eles usavam, então eles começaram a cochichar entre si, e acabaram acordando ela.

**Saori:** Oh! Então não são crianças como eu pensei, mais homens de tamanho pequeno.

**Soneca/Kanon:** Quem é você? AHAHAHA. (Bocejando)

**Saori:** Desculpe, meu nome é Saori. Saori da Neve.

**Dengoso/Afrodite:** Então você é a princesa do reino.

**Saori: **Sim, isso mesmo, mais eu estou fugindo da minha madrasta, ela é uma mulher muito má.

**Mestre/Dokko:** Você tem razão, mais onde está a nossa educação? Nós ainda não nós apresentamos, eu me chamo Dokko, mais todo mundo me chama de Mestre.

**Dengoso/Afrodite:** Eu me chamo Afrodite, mais todos me chamam de Dengoso.

**Feliz/Miro:** Eu me chamo Miro, mais todo mundo me chama Feliz.

**Zangado/Kamus:** Eu me chamo Kamus, mais todo mundo me chama de Zangado.

**Atchim/Aldebaram:** Eu me chamo Aldebaram, Atchim, mais sou chamado de Atchim.

**Soneca/Kanon:** Eu sou o Kanon, mais pode me chamar de Soneca. E este é o nosso irmão Mú, mais pode chamá-lo de Dunga.

**Saori:** Desculpe perguntar, mais ele é mudo?

**Mestre/Dokko:** Não, é que ele não gosta muito de falar.

**Saori:** Desculpe a minha indelicadeza.

**Feliz/Miro:** Tudo bem, não tem problema.

**Mestre/Dokko:** Mais o que a senhorita faz tão longe do castelo?

**Saori:** Eu estou fugindo da minha madrasta, ela mandou o casador me matar, mais ele me mandou fugir e foi assim que eu cheguei até aqui.

Então os anões começaram a conversar entre si deixando a princesa um pouco curiosa, até que eles entraram em um acordo, apesar do Zangado não ter gostado nem um pouco disso.

**Mestre/Dokko:** Nós achamos que você pode ficar morando aqui em casa, mais terá que nos ajudar nas tarefas de casa.

**Saori:** Não tem problema, e por falar nisso, eu acho que o jantar já está pronto, vamos comer?

**Todos:** Vamos.

**Zangado/Kamus:** É, vamos.

Então todos eles foram jantar mais na hora ela viu que eles não tinham lavado as mãos, então mandou todos eles irem lavar as mãos para poderem jantar, logo depois todo se sentaram a mesa e deram graças pela refeição e começaram a comer, quando terminaram, eles falaram que a comida estava maravilhosa, e depois todos foram dormir e acharam um lugar para que a princesa pudesse dormir.

**Mestre/Dokko:** Boa noite princesa.

**Saori:** Boa noite para todos.

No outro dia todos levantaram cedo e foram tomar café da manhã, logo depois do café todos foram pegar as coisas para poderem ir trabalhar, assim que pegaram o que precisavam eles foram para o trabalho e falaram para a princesa se cuidar e foram trabalhar. Enquanto isso no castelo a malvada madrasta foi até o seu espelho ver se ainda era a mulher mais bela.

**Shina**: Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

**Espelho:** Existe, existe sim, ela tem a pele branca como à neve, os olhos como o mel, os cabelo como a violeta, a voz como os pássaros e os lábios vermelhos como o sangue.

**Shina:** Ela ainda vive?! Mostre-me onde ela está espelho.

Então o espelho mostrou o caminho que devia seguir até chegar onde a princesa estava, logo depois de ver como chegar lá ela chamou o casador e o matou, como punição por não ter cumprido a ordem que ela tinha lhe dado. Logo após ter matado o casador, ela foi até o seu laboratório e fez com que um simples pente se torna-se uma arma de morte e então ela tomou um porção que a tornou um mendigo e foi pela floresta adentro até chegar na casa dos anões, chegando lá ela viu a princesa varrendo a parte da frente da casa e foi pedir comida para poder depois como gratidão o pente.

**Mendigo:** Por favor senhorita, a senhorita não teria um pouco de comida para este pobre mendigo?

**Saori:** Tenho sim bom senhor, espere um pouco que eu já vou buscar.

A princesa entrou dentro de casa e foi pegar um prato com comida para o falso mendigo, logo depois ela voltou para fora de casa e entregou a comida e ele comeu tudo, depois ele tirou o pente que tinha escondido para dar a princesa.

**Mendigo:** Senhorita, eu quero que aceite este pente como prova de gratidão por ter me alimentado.

**Saori:** Não precisa senhor, eu faço isso de bom grado.

**Mendigo:** Mais eu insisto, esse pente pertenceu a minha mãe e ela falou que era para eu dar para a minha filha mais como eu nunca me casei, eu estou dando este pente a senhorita como prova do meu agradecimento, vamos aceite por favor.

**Saori:** Tudo bem eu aceito, muito obrigado, é um pente muito bonito.

**Mendigo:** Posso colocar na senhorita?

**Saori:** Claro que pode.

Então quando a rainha disfarçada de mendigo colocou o pente na cabeça da princesa e quando ela fez isso, a princesa desmaiou fazendo a rainha pensar que ela estava enfim morta e tinha vencido.

**Shina:** AHAHAHA. Agora eu sou à mais bela, já que o empecilho foi destruído.

Logo depois disso ela desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça negra, indo aparecer no céu castelo, então os animais que estavam perto da casa dos anões e viram tudo saíram correndo até a minha mina para buscar os anões para ver se eles poderiam fazer alguma coisa pela princesa

**Zangado/Kamus:** Mais o que essas pestes estão fazendo aqui?

**Feliz/Miro:** Eu acho que eles querem nos mostrar alguma coisa.

**Mestre/Dokko:** Então vamos atrás deles.

Então eles saíram correndo atrás do animais e chegaram até a casa onde eles moravam e viram a princesa caída no chão.

**Dunga/Mú:** O que aconteceu com a princesa?

**Zangado/Kamus:** Você está vendo que a gente não sabe estrupício.

**Mestre/Dokko:** Também não precisa xingar o Dunga, né Zangado.

**Zangado/Kamus:** Mais ele está vendo que não sabemos de nada e fica fazendo perguntas idiotas.

**Mestre/Dokko:** Mais também não é para tanto.

**Feliz/Miro:** Um. Pessoal, o que é isso na cabeça da Saori?

**Soneca/Kanon:** Mais isso é um pente. ( Sonolento)

**Atchim/Aldebaram:** Que estranho, pelo que eu me lembro ela não tinha nenhum pente quando chegou aqui e também nenhum de nós tinha um pente como esse. Atchim.

**Mestre/Dokko:** Então o que fez ela ficar assim foi esse pente.

**Zangado/Kamus:** Então vamos destruí-lo.

Quando eles tiraram o pente da cabeça da Saori da Neve ela despertou, como se tive-se acordado de um sono.

**Saori:** O que aconteceu? A ultima coisa que eu me lembro é terem colocado um pente no meu cabelo e depois eu não me lembro de mais nada.

**Dunga/Mú:** Isso só pode ser coisa da rainha.

Então o mestre lançou o pente no chão e ele se transformou em uma tarântula que saiu correndo para o meio da floresta.

**Saori:** Meu Deus! (Assustada)

**Mestre/Dokko:** Você deve tomar mais cuidado princesa, a rainha não está para brincadeira, quando o assunto é te matar.

**Saori:** Eu tomarei mais cuidado, agora eu vou cuidar do jantar, por que já está tarde, vocês aproveitam e vão tomar banho.

**Zangado/Kamus:** Vocês vão na frente, eu vou voltar e fechar a mina.

Então Zangado foi fechar a mina, quando voltou ele foi tomar banho para poder jantar e enquanto isso no castelo a rainha foi se consultar com o seu espelho mágico.

**Shina:** Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

**Espelho:** Existe, existe sim, ela tem a pele branca como à neve, os olhos como o mel, os cabelo como a violeta, a voz como os pássaros e os lábios vermelhos como o sangue.

**Shina:** Essa desgraçada ainda está viva, pois ela não ficará viva por muito tempo. AHAHAHAH.

Então a rainha foi para o seu laboratório tramar mais um plano para acabar com a vida da princesa, enquanto isso a princesa e os sete anões terminaram de jantar, lavaram a louça e foram dormir, por que tiveram um dia muito cansativo.

No outro dia rotina foi a mesma do outro dia, sendo que os anões deram instruções a princesa para tomar cuidado com as pessoas que rondavam a floresta, porque qualquer um deles poderia ser a rainha.

**Mestre/Dokko:** Princesa, nós queremos que você tome muito cuidado com qualquer pessoa que aparecer aqui.

**Saori:** Eu tomarei, bom trabalho pessoal.

**Dunga/Mú:** Muito obrigado Saori.

Então os anões foram trabalhar na mina, na parte da tarde após o almoço a rainha disfarçada de idosa graças à uma porção mágica, apareceu na casa onde a princesa estava, para tentar mata-lá.

**Idosa:** Tem alguém em casa?

**Saori:** Deseja alguma coisa senhora?

**Idosa:** Eu gostaria de um pouco de água, é que essa caminhada até a minha casa está muito cansativa.

**Saori:** Tudo bem, eu já vou pegar a água para a senhora.

Então a princesa foi até dentro da casa pegar um copo de água para a idosa, depois de beber à água a idosa decidiu retribuir o favor.

**Idosa:** Senhorita, eu gostaria de agradecer por ter me dado água, por isso em agradecimento eu gostaria de da - lá este laço de vestido.

**Saori:** Não precisa dar nada senhora.

**Idosa:** Mais eu insisto, está é uma forma de retribuir a sua gentileza para comigo.

**Saori:** Então eu aceito.

Então a idosa deu para ela um laço longo que dava a volta no corpo e ela passou pela cintura, então ela deu uma laçada do lado esquerdo da cintura, logo depois que ela deu a laçada, ela começou a ser apertada pelo laço, como se fosse uma jibóia,então a idosa se transformou novamente na rainha que desapareceu com um sorriso maldoso no rosto já que achava que tinha matado a princesa. Mais como os animais não estavam por perto, os anões não suspeitavam de nada do que tinha acontecido com a princesa. A princesa ficou desacorda até o final da tarde, quando os anões chegaram em casa e a viram desacorda.

**Dengoso/Afrodite:** O que aconteceu com a Saori?

**Dunga/Mú:** Eu não sei, mais acho que isso tem a ver com a rainha, pra mim tem dedo dela nisso.

Mestre/Dokko: Vamos olhar direito para ver o que a rainha aprontou dessa vez com a princesa.

Logo eles começaram a olhar a princesa para ver o que a rainha tinha feito com ela, então eles encontraram uma fita na cintura dela, como sabiam que ela não tinha essa fita quando chegou à casa deles e que também eles não à tinham na sua casa, então eles foram para dentro da casa e pegaram uma tesoura e cortara a fita e logo depois a princesa acordou confusa.

**Saori:** O que aconteceu?

**Zangado/Kamus:** O que aconteceu é que a rainha atacou novamente usando esta fita. (zangado)

**Saori:** Há não.

**Feliz/Miro:** Infelizmente foi isso que aconteceu.

**Saori:** Mais que chato, por causa disso eu não pude fazer todo o serviço de casa.

**Mestre/Dokko:** Não tem problema princesa.

**Saori:** Então vão se lava, enquanto eu faço a janta.

**Dengoso/Afrodite:** Tudo bem princesa.

Então os anões foram se lavar, enquanto a a princesa fazia o jantar para eles, depois todos lavaram a louça suja e foram dormir e no castelo depois do jantar a rainha foi se consultar com o espelho para ver se ainda era à mulher mais bela do reino.

**Shina:** Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

**Espelho:** Existe, existe sim, ela tem a pele branca como à neve, os olhos como o mel, os cabelo como a violeta, a voz como os pássaros e os lábios vermelhos como o sangue.

**Shina:** Então ela não morreu, essa desgraçada é mais resistente que eu pensava, mais dessa vez ela não me escapa, dessa vez ela vai morrer de uma vez por todas.

Então a rainha foi para o seu laboratório, lá ela colocou veneno em um maçã, então ela resolveu que com isso seria suficiente para acabar de vez com a vida da princesa. No outro dia pela manhã, os anões foram para a mina trabalhar, enquanto a princesa fazia os serviços de casa, quando estava dando o horário do almoço ela resolveu fazer um torta de maçã,mais não tinha maçã dentro da casa, logo ela resolveu verificar nas árvores que tinham perto da casa, mais também não achou nada.

**Saori:** Onde será que eu vou achar maçãs para afazer a minha torta?

Logo apareceu uma vendedora de frutas que tinham um cesto cheio de maçãs e tinha junto delas um pequeno espelho de mão, aproveitando do que a princesa falou ela resolveu vendar as suas maçãs para a princesa.

**Vendedora:** Desculpe senhorita, mais acidentalmente eu escutei a senhorita falando que gostaria de achar maçãs para fazer uma torta, por acaso a senhorita não gostaria de comprar as minhas maçãs, eu até agora não consegui vender nenhuma delas e como a senhorita está precisando de maçãs eu gostaria de lhe vender por um preço bem baratinho.

**Saori:** Será que elas são gostosas?

**Vendedora:** Elas são muito gostosas, a senhorita não gostaria de provar uma para ver como elas são muito gostosas?

**Saori:** Sim, se não tiver problema.

**Vendedora:** Tudo bem.

Então a vendedora deu a maçã que estava mais em cima das outras, sabendo que era à maçã envenenada, para a princesa, quando ela mordeu a maçã achou ela gostosa, mais depois ficou como se tive-se engasgando até que caiu no chão, como se tivesse morta e depois a rainha voltou a sua forma e usou um espelho para ver se ela estava viva, mais ela não estava respirando.

**Shina:** Parece que finalmente eu à deixei sem ar. AHAHAH.

No final da noite os anões chegaram na casa e viram a princesa desacorda e tentaram ver se tinha alguma coisa que a fazia dormir e quando não acharam nada, pensaram que ela estava morta e fizeram um caixão de cristal para ela ter a sua beleza preservada, como também eles choraram noite inteira e nem foram trabalhar no outro dia, já que estavam de luto pela morte da princesa, quando apareceu um rapaz montado em um cavalo branco e que tinha quatro pessoas o acompanhando, quando ele viu quem estava no caixão, ele logo desceu do cavalo para saber o que aconteceu com a sua amada.

**Seiya:** O que aconteceu com ela?

**Mestre/Dokko:** Ela foi envenenada pela rainha do castelo onde ela morava, a rainha do castelo era muito má só por que a princesa era mais bela que ela.

**Seiya:** E eu que estive procurando por ela todo esse tempo, depois que à vi cantando pela primeira vez no castelo.

**Dengoso/Afrodite:** Então você já à conhecia?

**Seiya:** Quando eu à vi pela primeira vez no castelo que fica aqui perto, eu me apaixonei por ela a primeira vista, então eu fui ao castelo para pedir a mão dela no outro di e a rainha disse que ela estava morta, então sai em uma busca pelo seu corpo para que pudesse lhe dar um enterro descente.

**Soneca/Kanon:** Você fez bem, ela sofreu muito na vida e merece um descanso digno.

**Seiya:** Eu posso dar um beijo de despedida nela, antes de à enterrar?

**Mestre/Dokko:** Você deve fazer isso príncipe.

**Seiya:** Obrigado.

Então à mando do príncipe, os homens que o estavam seguindo levantaram a tampa do caixão de cristal, para que ele pudesse dar um beijo de despedida na princesa. Quando ele deu esse beijo à princesa despertou como se tivesse dormindo e deu um sorriso para o príncipe. Logo ele ajudou ela a sair do caixão e junto com os anões foram para o castelo do príncipe para realizar o casamento deles, tendo os anões como testemunhas. Enquanto isso no castelo do pai da princesa a rainha foi se consultar com o espelho.

**Shina:** Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

**Espelho:** Existe, existe sim, ela tem a pele branca como à neve, os olhos como o mel, os cabelos como a violeta, a voz como os pássaros e os lábios vermelhos como o sangue.

**Shina:** Não pode ser verdade?

Falou a rainha muito furiosa tacando um pote no espelho que começou a rachar. Logo depois ela saiu muito rapidamente do castelo e foi ate onde estava sendo realizado o casamento da princesa para acabar de vez com ela, mais o que a rainha não notava era que cada vez que o rachado que tinha no espelho mágico aumentava, ela ia ficando mais velha, quando ela chegou no castelo estava tão velha que na frente de todo ela virou pó e a Saori falou uma coisa.

**Saori:** É uma pena que a sua maldade a cegou, pois poderíamos ter sido grande amigas, eu te perdoou por tudo o que você me fez.

Então foi ordenado que os restos da rainha má fossem enterrados e os anões passaram a morar no mesmo castelo que a princesa e seu esposo e todos foram felizes para sempre.

FIM

Espero que você tenham gostado dessa história, qualquer elogio e duvida é só mandar um e-mail para wilhandutraamaral .br ou deixar o seu comentário nesse site.


End file.
